fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chronicles of a Mage
The Chronicles of a Mage is a storyline originally written by Zicoihno, it gives focus to characters not apart of the Fairy Tail guild but play big roles in the world of magic. There is a large cast of new characters in the story along with a few new concepts to add substance to it; manga characters are also present within the story. This storyline is not in complete conjunction with the actual manga storyline, but has references to such. Synopsis The Kingdom of Fiore, a neutral and prosperous nation, is the center of the world of Magic. It is here that powerful and famed abide and assert their superiority, whether it be the strongest guilds and most powerful mages this is their world. People far and wide come here to learn magic better but also rise to fame through battles, missions and heroic feats. This is where guilds like Fairy Tail, Lamia, Scale, Blue Pegasus and other powerful guilds are. This story follows the lives of the strong who have made a name for themselves in the world, the main focus is on non Fairy tail mages and the lives they lead, good or bad. Sanjo Vista is the protagonist of this storyline. Follow him as he both battles evil and leads a full life. Arcs Introduction The Golden Age of Magic Part I Olympic Code Arc Hell Tournament Arc(Currently Ongoing) Sidestories *New Addition to Fairy Tail: Enter Siata Vista Major Characters Sanjo Vista The central character of this storyline, Sanjo is highly involved in all the world events in this storyline. He is a young member of the Ten Wizard Saints, albeit still noted to be too carefree, who is always up for adventure. Sanjo has a strong justice and as new forces in the back ground, he must take action. He despite his already great strength will be tested to his limits. And maybe just improve his power and reach new heights. He forms a team with Lana and Richard. They will fight and suffer together. Richard Aria An old friend of Sanjo, he is a top member in the forces of the Magic Council. Despite his adherence to the law, he is ready to take whatever adventure comes his way. He will challenge the forces which oppose peace and go through trials and tribulations while helping his old friend and the world of Magic. Forms a team with Sanjo and Lana, an original idea of his. Lana Kaen She is an old friend of Sanjo, and the granddaughter of his grandfather's old political rival. She and Sanjo are not much alike, but both love to fight for what's right. She is rather serious and strict but cares for her friends. Nevertheless is a strong fighter. She joins Sanjo and Richard to form a team to fight Olympic Code and beyond . They will fight and suffer together. Also she and Sanjo will go through some interesting "dilemmas", as their friendship "transforms". Team Natsu ' Fairy Tail's most troublesome team, they will in some way get involved with what's going down. As Sanjo is goes far back with Fairy Tail, he will aid them and visa versa in times to come. Erza happens not to like him too much, reason for this is unknown. 'Xena Daniels Youngest and newest of the famed Commanders of the Military. She is a fun loving beautiful women. Along way she becomes a great ally as she takes on those who oppose "justice". Minor Characters Laxus Dreyar The old rival of Sanjo, and now a good friend. He is a trustworthy ally. Raimo Vista The father of Sanjo, he is the leader of the Military. As one of the strongest mages in the world, he is an important man. Major Organizations Magic Council The heart of authority in the magic world, the council always plays a big role. Their power will be tested by those who do not fear them. Fiore Royal Military The extremely powerful military the protects Fiore. For the last few years they have been inactive in the Guild World, therefore having no hand in the events during that time. But at the call of the King they are back, boasting some of the most powerful fighters in the world. They are lead by the father of Sanjo, Raimo Vista. House of Vista This is the family that the protagonist Sanjo hails from. They are hundreds of years old and hold a golden history, They are one of the greatest families in not only Fiore but the continent and beyond. The Vista name is great and without question one that is illustrious. But all light casts a shadow.... Fairy Tail One of the best guilds on the continent, Fairy Tail boasts great power. They are an ally of Sanjo and of the forces of good. They will expectingly get themselves tangled into the coming events that rock the world of magic. Major Antagonists Olympic Code The newest threat to the world of Magic, they are a force to be reckoned with. Their intentions were to throw the continet in chaos, but through the efforts of Sanjo, Lana, Richard, Team Erza, and the Military they were defeated. Sadly, many of their members were not all there for this goal. Trivia *Despite being the main character, Sanjo does not enter into combat till Chapter 5. *The author makes use of common Japanese honorifics, such as: "san", "chan", "dono", "sama" etc. Category:Zicoihno Category:Storyline Category:Chronicles of a Mage